Herobrine's Origin
by RedWyrmLord
Summary: My idea of how Herobrine came to exist.


Brian's eyes snapped open, and he bolted up out of bed. He ran to his older brother, Notch, and shook him awake.

"Notch! Notch! Wake up!"

Notch sat up, yawning. "What is it, Brian? It's the middle of the night."

Brian responded while looking around as if searching for something, "I feel like something bad is about to happen…"

Notch looked at him skeptically. "Really? You _feel_ like something bad is going to happen? I hardly see that as a reason to wake me up. Now go back to sleep."

"No!" Brian nearly shouted.

Notch raised an eyebrow.

"I…uh…" Brian stuttered. "I had a dream."

"Oh did you now?" Notch responded. "Scared because of a silly nightmare? Aren't you a little old for this?"

"That was not a nightmare!" Brian was starting to get angry. "It was way too real. I almost felt like it was a vision!"

"A vision." Notch replied flatly. "That is one of the dumbest things I have ever heard you say." Notch raised his voice slightly, "Now _go back to_-"

**BOOM!**

A massive explosion lit up the night sky from the other side of the village. Notch gasped and looked back at Brian, who couldn't resist looking a little smug.

"Go wake up Steve, and make sure he gets to a safe place! I'll go make sure no one was hurt!"

Brian immediately ran to their youngest brother, Steve, shaking him to wake him up.

How did this kid sleep through that explosion? "Steve! Wake up!"

Steve's only answer was a slight groan.

"Fine then." Brian filled a bucket of water and dumped it on the sleeping child.

"AH! COLD!" Steve was awake in an instant. "Why did you do that?"

"Something dangerous is happening. I need you to do downstairs to the bunker."

Steve groaned and started to complain. "But I don't wanna!"

Brian was losing patience quickly. "Tough luck. Get down there."

"Fine…"

After making sure that his brother was safe, Brian ran toward the explosion, smoke still evident in the slowly brightening sky. After a short while, Brian entered the main square in the center of town, and he froze in shock. There was a massive, black, _thing_ floating above a large crater shooting explosive black..._skulls?_ There was no time to speculate, though, and he charged into the fray, drawing his favorite sword in the process. He dashed up to Notch and shouted, "Notch! What is that thing?"

Notch dodged another skull and shouted back, "I don't know! It looks like a demon I read about in a book, called the Wither, but this thing is at least five times as big!"

Brian looked back at the monster, figuring it must have been at least forty feet tall, with three huge skull-shooting heads on the top. He clenched his teeth and rolled out of the way of an explosion.

_What do I do? We can't even get close to that thing! Maybe we can use our bows?_

Brian took his bow and an arrow off his back and drew the string. The beast's right head swiveled to look at him and fired at the same time Brian did. Brian's arrow struck the skull and launched it straight back into the demon's face. It exploded and the head screamed in pain. Notch got the idea and began to copy Brian. After what felt like an hour of ricocheting the projectiles back at the beast, it crashed to the ground. Brian looked over to Notch. "May I?"

Notch grinned. "Be my guest."

Brian sprinted at the fallen creature and jumped on its chest, plunging his sword into the body. The monster howled as Brian cut out the things heart. Then it was still.

Brian slowly stood up, holding his prize in his hand: a large, glowing white crystal that pulsated like a heart. Then he heard clapping and cheering. Brian turned to look at all of the villagers who had come out of hiding to give their conquering heroes the thanks they deserved. He grinned in his victory as Notch gave him a thumbs up.

That night, Brian stayed up late, lying in bed, admiring the heart crystal. Suddenly, he froze. He couldn't move. He couldn't hear. He couldn't even breathe. Then there was a voice. A low, evil sounding voice.

"Heh heh heh...I've waited a long time for this moment, human. You probably don't know who I am, do you? I'm that demon you killed earlier today."

Brian couldn't believe his ears. Still being unable to speak, he thought, _How is that possible? I killed it!_

"You did not kill me," The voice replied, reading his mind. "My essence is in the crystal you are holding. However, I no longer have a body, so I'm going to take yours!"

_No! Stop! Go away!_

Brian's cries were in vain, as he slowly slipped into darkness. The voice called out in a mocking tone, "What a pity. The hero Brian falls to the very monster that gave him the title. Goodbye, hero. It hasn't been a pleasure." And Brian was no more.

The being was being shaken. Why would someone shake him? Wait, there was a voice. "...ian! Brian! Wake up!" The being opened its eyes. There was a bearded man shaking him. The man jerked back from him in shock. "Brian! What happened to your eyes? They're white!" The being looked at him in annoyance. Then it opened its mouth and spoke.

"Who is Brian? My name is..." It paused, thinking. "Herobrine."


End file.
